A Star Wars XMas
by B-Man33
Summary: What is one thing that so many girls love.  Jewelry.  Why should Aayla Secura be any different. What is a common thing for men to do.  Buy jewelry for the girls they have feelings for. Put Kit, Aayla and Christmas together and you get this.  Enjoy.


**A STAR WARS X-MAS **

**By B-Man33**

I bet that you didn't know that even in vastness of space in a galaxy far far away that they celebrate the great holiday of Christmas. No they do not have Santa coming around to all the planets every year delivering gifts or things like that. Instead Christmas (which is pretty much only celebrated within the Republic) is a time of the year where the war does not matter and is a time to celebrate being together. People do exchange gifts and stuff like that, but it is mainly being with the one's that you love. This is a little story about the love between two Jedi Knights. One being the big green Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto and the firm blue Twi-lek Jedi Master Aayla Secura. These two were once only close friends, but now secretly behind the backs of the Jedi Order, share a great love, and as it just so happens this love began during the Christmas season.

It was Christmas time aboard the Republic star cruiser Intrepid. Some of the clones were putting up a few decorations and people were busy exchanging various gifts to eachother, mainly just various little things that the clones and other members of the ship found when on a mission throughout various planets that they have been on. There were two full clone units stationed onboard the ship, one under the command of Kit Fisto and the other under the command of Aayla Secura. The two Jedi Masters have been best friends for many years. However Kit had a secret that he has kept inside for a long time. He was in love with Aayla. He thought that she was the greatest women in the entire universe. It was killing him inside that he did not know if she also loved him. For years he had been trying to come up with a way of telling her, but he has always come up short. He was so determined to make it this Christmas as the one where he is able to find a way to finally tell her, but now Christmas is only two days away and he still did not know what to do.

"This is just so frustrating Bly. I have so much to tell her and it is impossible for me to just actually tell her" complained Kit as he was talking to Bly in his large private quarters.

"Well sir, it is Christmas so why don't you just get her a nice present and forget about telling her because everytime you try to tell her you just end up failing" replied Bly with a bit of a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Wow some help you are" replied Kit with a bit of a pissed tone.

"Well come on sir. In the past three years you have tried to tell her at least fifteen times and you always end up just giving up. Remember on your birthday when you tried to get her those really nice plants from one of the moons of Felicua and they ended up getting at least twenty of the clones sick. No offence sir, but your plan's just usually end up not always working out" replied Bly.

"I know that but I just feel like this time is going to be different, that I just know I am going to be able to tell her, but I just don't know how yet" said Kit with a surge of confidence in his voice.

True Kit did feel that this Christmas season was going to be the time he is actually able to tell her, but he did not know how.

"Well we have to think of a way for this attempt" said Kit.

"Woah, where is this we coming from" asked Bly.

"Well you are going to help me since you are with her all the time on missions".

"Oh shit" replyed Bly knowing that this was going to take a long time.

Bly was right. The two of them sat in that room for a least four hours just thinking of ways for Kit to come up with some way of telling Aayla that he loved her. It was not until later that Kit came up with something that was pretty good, but so simple.

"You know I am just going to go spend a bit of time with Aayla. Maybe something in out conversation will tell me what to do" said Kit.

"So we just spent all this time thinking of crap for you to do just so you can come up with that" said an annoyed Bly.

"You know you can be such a douche at times Bly" responded Kit as he walked out of the room.

Bly did have a point though. This idea was so simple that Kit was actually a little mad at himself for not thinking of it earlier.

He finally made it to Aayla's room. He knocked at the door and almost instantly he was greeted to Aayla opening up the door. Kit could feel so much happiness and joy in the force energy that was coming off of her.

"Oh Kit hey there" said Aayla in a happy tone.

"Hey there Aayla…..so what are you doing" asked Kit.

"Nothing much, just cleaning a bit. Please come in don't just stand in the doorway" said Aayla as she ushered him into her quarters.

As Kit entered Aayla quarters he noticed that there were several items in there that he has never seen before. There were a couple small chairs, some vases with flowers and little trinkets that were spread around.

Aayla looked at Kit observing her new items after she closed the door.

"I see that you are taking notice to my gifts" said Aayla.

"These are all gifts" asked Kit.

"Yes they are. Several of the troops have been stopping by my quarters all day to deliver these things to me. They are all being so sweet" said Aayla with a bit of a giggle in her voice.

There was one thing that was really eyeing was a small case on the coffee table with a long gold chain in it.

"Hey Aayla what is that in the case" asked Kit pointing to the case on the table.

"Oh that. It was a gift from Sgt. Yoka. It is a chain that has rare gold sand stones from one of Tatoonie's moons. He said he found it after a battle on the moon last month. To be honest it is actually my favorite of my gifts. I have always really loved those types of jewelry" said Aayla.

It was a few moments later when it finally came to him. The idea. It was unlike any of the other plans that he had attempted. This one was the one.

"Aayla I have to go" said Kit as he hurried out of the room.

Aayla stood there looking and feeling both very confused at Kit just running out like that.

For some unknown reason Kit had left on a mission by himself. He did not tell anybody where he was going nor was there any clues as to why he was going to wherever it was that he was going.

It was mid day on the third day after Kit's mysterious departure. Aayla was going over some files in her quarters when a holo note was slipped underneath the door. Aayla did not feel anybody approaching the door so she was a bit surprised. She opened the door and looked out. There was no one in the hallway. She closed the door and grabbed the holo note. It stated that she was requested to be on the main deck at 10pm that night. She did not understand why, but she was curious all the same so she decided that she go.

At 10pm that night Aayla made her way to the main deck. No clones were up at this time so it was very quiet in the hallways of the Intrepid. When she arrived at the main deck she saw Kit standing there waiting for her.

"Kit, when did you get back" asked Aayla who was glad to see her friend.

"I got back this morning" replied Kit.

"So it was you who left the holo not under my door" asked Aayla.

"Well yes….you see…I….uhhh…I" stuttered Kit.

Without saying another word Kit nervously reached into his robe and pulled out a small black box and with his shaking hand, handed it to Aayla.

The box was cover in a thin, soft, velvet material. Aayla lifted the box to reveal what was inside, which caused Aayla to greatly gasp.

Inside the box was a silver chain with a small silver letter A on it. In the middle of the Aayla was a small stone that looked like a diamond.

"Ohhh Kit this is so beautiful" said Aayla.

"Well if you have been wondering where I was for the past few days I went to one of the moons of Nabbo" replied Kit.

"Why would you go there" asked Aayla.

"Well do you see that stone in the middle of the A. That stone is able to let others know how you are feeling by whatever color that the stone will glow. It you are feeling angry or upset then the stone will glow black or gray. If you are feeling down about something then the stone will glow blue, and….if you are feeling…love then…the stone will…glow red" said Kit.

Aayla felt a tear come to her eye. She had never received such a thoughtful gift. The fact that he went on a three day journey just for her was simply incredible. She was so lucky to have a friend who cared like him.

"Ohhh Kit thank you so, so much" said Aayla as she jumped up and gave him the biggest hug.

Aayla wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself so close to him. She the feeling inside her was so great because of her gift from him. The thing was that she had never really felt this way before. It was like happiness, only much stronger.

Then something caught her eye. She looked down to her hand where she was holding the chain. The stone was glowing bright red. Her eyes widened.

"Uhhh….Kit"stuttered Aayla.

The look on Kit's face was unlike any she had seen before.

"Aayla…..may I show you something" said Kit.

Aayla nodded.

Kit slowly reached underneath his shirt and pulled something out. It was a silver chain with a small letter K on it. On the K was a small stone that was glowing bright red.

Kit looked at the stone and then looked back at Aayla who was staring at the stone with eyes as wide at the sky. She then slowly raised her head to look at Kit who was staring down at her.

The two just stood there for what seemed like an eternity. They were looking at each other, but it was like they were looking at each other for the first time. Their eyes seemed unfamiler, but the new eyes looked not different, but even more amazing. They seemed magical and true. The both of them knew what was happening.

"Merry Christmas Aayla" said Kit as he wrapped his arms around Aayla and pulled her into a kiss.

Aayla wrapped her arms around him even tighter and leaned forward to deepen the kiss. The soft glow of the star's outside gently covered the two as they stood there, locked in a deep moment of passion that seems to last for an eternity, but in reality only lasted for a few minutes.

The two finally broke apart and while still wrapped up together, Aayla was able to get a few words out.

"Merry Christmas….my love".

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**First off Merry Christmas to all of you. I posted a story that I wrote for Code Lyoko a few days ago and I am one who greatly enjoy's the Christmas season. I was thinking about my stories and I realized that I have never written a story relating to Christmas and thought how cool it would be to actually write one. So earlier tonight I was sitting in my house when an idea for another Kit & Aayla story for some reason came to me. So here it is. Merry Christmas to all and I hope to hear some reviews soon. HOLLA. **


End file.
